


Fuck Me Gently With a Baguette

by John_J (orphan_account)



Series: The FedUpWithThisPapers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate use of baguettes, Kinky, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, baguettes, excessive use of french endearments, kinky fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/John_J
Summary: You ever written something at 4am, accidentally deleted it, and then had to rewrite it in broad daylight. THE SHAME. Anyway, here's  some physically impossible kinky shit.





	Fuck Me Gently With a Baguette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm John and I fucking hate myself, here's some fucked up shit.

Lafayette looked up when they heard the door close. They had been waiting for this all day and didn't hesitate to pounce on Alex as soon as he had entered their shared apartment.

"Mon cher! Did you bring them?" Laf questioned excitedly as they dug through the bag in Alex's hand. Finding what they were looking for, they grabbed the bag and dragged it and Alex into their bedroom.

"Laf, calm down, what's the big rush?"

"Mon amore," Laf explained as they undressed. "I have a surprise for you." Laf finished undressing to reveal lacy red lingerie that perfectly cupped their huge dick.

Alex's eyes widened as he began to harden, "I like where this is going. Have no idea what the baguettes have to do with it though."

Laf got on the bed without answering, using a finger to gesture Alex nearer to them. As soon as he got close enough, Laf gently whispered in his ear, "Tonight, mon choupinou, you are going to fuck me gently with a baguette." Alexander promptly fell off the bed.

By the time Alex had collected himself, Laf was on all fours on the bed. "Well, I've been patient enough. Why don't you get undressed and join me already?" Alex quickly complied, wondering if this was actually happening. As soon as he got on the bed, Laf reached over and thrust a baguette into his hand. "Don't worry, I prepared before you arrived, now please Alexander."

Still a little dazed, Alex began to coat the stick of bread with lube from the nightstand. He removed Lafayette's underwear to see that they had indeed already prepared. Gently, Alex began to thrust the bread into Laf's hole. 

And Oh GOD the sounds Laf was making. Alex nearly came right then as he began to thrust fasted, the baguette in one hand and his dick in the other. Lafayette was moaning so loud at this point that the neighbors could defiantly hear them from two floors away. The pace increased as they both came nearer to the edge.

"Alexander!" Laf came first, spilling onto the pillows as they clenched around the large loaf. The sound and sight was too much for Alex and before he knew what was happening, he was spilling all over Laf's back with a shout of his spouses name.

And well, if he got off to fucking his spouse with a baguette, nobody had to know besides the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :))))))))


End file.
